Paper-like Life
by MizukiMiyuki
Summary: Kuroko gave in. He gave up. He knew there is no hope. So he gave in./ What would the Kiseki No Sedai do when they found out that Kuroko Tetsuya was not normal? OOC? They felt guilt! So, what would they do? Try and get him back? No, no, no... Not that easy / 'When trust is broken, it can never be repaired.'/ So, would Kuroko Tetsuya return or... totally wiped off from Earth...?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**_'Tetsuya is nothing but a mere prototype...'_**

_'**Merciless.'**_

Kuroko's breathe hitched as he heard those words coming out from his ex-captain, Akashi Seijuro. He suddenly found it difficult to breathe. He could just widen his eyes. He didn't know how to respond. He felt hurt, betrayed all at the same time. He didn't want to lose. He wanted to keep his promise to his current team.

He was his most trusted friend and yet… he had backstabbed him. Akashi, his ex-captain, his friend, who had supported and shielded him from the darkness. Those pair of once red eyes, now heterochromatic, burnt him, making his skin crawl with fear. The grin the redheaded had worn was menacing and sent shivers down his spine. What had happened to Akashi, his knight in shining armor?

He wanted to scream out the name the other had possessed, wanting so desperately to have him back. The true Akashi… not this creature who had given out that dark aura as if wanting to eat him alive. The name was at the tip of his tongue and just as the few syllables of the name escaped from his lips... He couldn't call him out. He clenched his fist and bit his lips.

He wants to believe, that a miracle could happen. However, he doubted that.

_'Doubt.'_

He looked down, his head hung low. He couldn't help a thing for the team.

_'Useless.'_

He wanted to scream, let the pain out. But he couldn't. He, himself, didn't know why. He wanted to cry. He wanted all those bottled emotions to be freed. He couldn't handle it any more. So why...?

_'Unneeded.'_

_**'Prototype... Tetsuya is nothing but a mere prototype.'**_

It repeated in a repetition. He knew he was a prototype. He finally gave in.

_'I... give up.'_

**-End of Prologue-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

What's hurting me? Why does it hurt? Why am I so hurting to hurt? Oh, it hurts, the pain's so bad. Why does it hurt so bad as this? Ah, I want to tell you how much it hurts, I want you to be the only one to know... Oh, it's awful, so very awful! Why does it feel so bad as this? I want you, it's you I want. The pain's right here in my chest...

'Yes, I was the one who did it. Yes, I've wounded goes away naturally when I leave it be, but this pain just keeps coming back.'

When I close my eyes, all I know are the things I can't see. It's unreasonable to the extreme... Someone must know my anguish...

'Don't come near, don't come here! Don't let it get you so excited! Don't mind, don't pay it any mind! Just stop shouting your head off! Go away, go away, yes, I'll be gone into thin air soon enough, So feign normalcy, and put up with... it.' I reminded myself.

Oh, it hurts, the pain's so bad. Why does it hurt so bad as this? Ah, I want to tell you how much it hurts, I want you to be the only one to know. Oh, it's awful, so very awful. Why does it feel so bad as this? I want you, it's you I want. The pain's right here in my chest... Well, it's happened again. I can't pin down the cause I'm being hit with a big one now. The pain's a aching, a throbbing, a buzzing... If I keep quiet, no one will ever know. No one but me will have a clue. So I won't shout, I won't cause chaos, and I'll keep leading an uneventful life...

"Yes, that's right, you've got it. Just put up with it, and it'll clear right up. Just do that, keep it up, keep fooling yourself with that. Fly away, fly away, well, I'll send a sign from my side. Bluffing all the time is so tiring, isn't... it? With the brain, one can make even pain into pleasure; greedy from boundless possibility, they'll want to do it all; BUT...!Getting into a rut looking back, rewinding back through time, slow-motion replaying the good parts, trying to avoid God- It can't be done."

He smirked.

"Your pain, yes, your pain - what is it that it's hiding? If it can't be done, if it can't, of course you'll seek help...right? Soon, yes, soon enough, my duty too will be concluded! Because finally, at long last, I'll be able to liberate you. But, hm, yes, let's see, since you'll want to remember at times, I'll show myself again when you've don't get too full of yourself, and take just the slightest bit of care... okay?" He smirked once more and walked off.

'It's gone, nowhere, I can't find it anywhere at all. The pain is all gone now, no more hardship anymore.'

'You're gone, nowhere, I can't find you anywhere at all... But the pain should be gone with you, and the hardship should be gone...!'

It still hurts, why does it hurt? What could be paining me so terribly? This is just what I was waiting for, so what about it feels so unfulfilling?

Oh, it hurts, the pain's so hurts so much this time? It shouldn't hurt anymore, but... The awful pain's right here in my chest...

What's hurting me? Why does it hurt? Why am I so hurting to hurt...? I don't understand...! It hurts too much... Too much to be handled.

'I give up.'

"Finally I'm liberating you, Kuroko Tetsuya."

He was the other me... So... why?

My name was at the tip of my tongue and just as the first few syllabus of the name escaped from my lips, a gasp continued it as strong fingers enclosed around my throat. Grip tightened, making me gagged and saliva kept on trailing at the corners of my mouth. It was so difficult to breathe.  
My arm shot up, wanting to slap him and escape from his deathly grip. My vision had begun to swim around.

"Sei...Sei... Save me..." I gasped out in between chokes. Tears were stinging my eyes as I fought back those tears. I did not want to fall into the gaping wide hole. The hallucination, those sweet memories we shared, Sei... Was merely my own desire that had made me live in my own world...? My eyes were half-lidded now. My heartbeat had begun to slow down. The need of air seemed too much for me to handle. Perhaps… it was time to let go of this dream…

I closed my eyes. A smile broke out. Tears were streaming down my face. With newly-found courage, I gasped out. My voice was barely audible but I believed that those words, this message, would reach the ears of Sei. "So… it's… just… a… lighthearted… phrase… for… you… to… say… that… you…considered… me… as… a…" I was unable to finish my sentence as I faded out into nothingness. I heard... him saying, not Sei, but the other me,

"... You lost, Tetsuya. The other me, weakling..."

**Hope you have enjoyed...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

_I wrote down all the wrongdoings that you did on my book. I wrote down all the happy moments and right doings that you did on rocks. I can easily throw all those wrongdoings you did and forgive you. I can remember the right doings you did and no one can ever erase them. No doubt..._

-Line~-

His bangs covered his face. He clenched his fist till his knuckles turns white.

"I'm... not a mere prototype," he stated, "Akashi-kun, you're mean."

Akashi simply laughed, "Life is cruel, Tetsuya! It never have been nice."

Kuroko gritted his teeth, furrowing his eyebrows. Eyes were narrowed. He crossed his arms, "I'll prove how wrong you are, Seijuro." He whispered to Akashi, smirking slightly. His eyes had a mischievous glint, and that somehow made Akashi, felt... fear. Yes, fear.

"Akashi-kun..." he spoke monotonously, his eyes stared at the other's impassively, "I'll play, sempai."

Riko looked at Kuroko intensely and nodded, "Alright, Kuroko-kun."

Akashi trembled slightly at the sadistic smirk Kuroko had flashed to him. Why is he fearing over that prototype? He, himself, didn't know. He shuddered as Kuroko came to him and whispered huskily in his ear,

"Well, I'm going to crush you... Bastard."

Akashi felt tremendous fear at this Kuroko. No... Perhaps, creature is a better word for this...

=Line :3 =

Kuroko gotten the ball, and he was dribbling it. Mayuzumi stood in front of him, and that made his blood boil. He snarled at Mayuzumi before passing the ball to Izuki, and walked towards Mayuzumi.

"Ku-"

He stopped, partially from fear and the other because the blue-haired boy had his fingers on his neck. No one noticed, and Mayuzumi was afraid. What had happened to Kuroko?

"Don't call me, Chihiro... You..." Kuroko glared cold daggers at him, "Just scram off."

The blue-haired teen then stole the ball from Akashi, and made a three-pointer. He scored.

-Line-

It ended up as a draw. Akashi couldn't believe it! This is also considered as a lost, not a victory!

"I..." Akashi muttered, "Lost...?"

"Ah~ I didn't crush Seijuro that well..." Kuroko smirked, "How does it feel when you lost, Seijuro?"

Akashi widened his eyes. He was left speechless. He couldn't move an inch. Kuroko chuckled.

"I love your expression, Seijuro..."

He laughed even louder, catching the Seirin's members attention. He waved his hands,

"Don't mind me, everyone."

Kagami looked at Kuroko weirdly, "Kuroko... Want to eat in Maji Burger?!"

His lips turned into a subtle smile. Sadistic. Akashi didn't know what to do. He looked at Kagami.

"Sure... Why not...?...Taiga.." he whispered his name, smirking slightly.

"YOSH! LET'S GO!"

Kagami dragged Kuroko and the others followed them in suit. Kuroko looked at Akashi, smirking darkly. Akashi was scared. Yes, he admits, scared... of Kuroko.

He looked at the redheaded, chuckling to himself and mouths, "I hate you."

**O_O**

**Anyway... Thanks for the reviews! Indeed, the previous is a song. 'Hurting for a very hurtful pain'. There's an Akashi version, if you don't know! Check it out! ^O 3 Love Ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Akashi stared into blank space.

_'Tetsuya... Tetsuya... Tetsuya... What happened to you? Where? Where's Tetsuya...?'_

It hit him to the core. Akashi have to admit; he is really afraid, really wanted to cry, for he lost Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya cannot return. It will haunt him endlessly. A lone tear escaped, and soon, it became endless.

"Oi, Akashi!"

He snapped his head upwards, only to see his other fellow members, as well as Midorima and so on. He really felt the need to cry, break down in front of them. But he had his pride. He wanted to let go of all those bottled emotions, really. But he couldn't.

"Y-yes?" He croaked out, trying to act calm. But, fate stated the otherwise. It was obvious he isn't okay.

"What's wrong? And, Tetsu kept whispering to you! About what, Akashi?" Aomine asked, curiosity was hinted in his tone.

Akashi was left speechless. How was he suppose to respond? He was the reason to why Kuroko Tetsuya was acting strange. Oh, he really wanted to die.

"He... He said that..." Akashi couldn't continue.

And, his mask broke. He broke down; shame on him. Shame. Those words, those cold act... It burned in his mind. The pain couldn't disappear. He clutched onto his chest. The pain was resurfacing. It came back. Akashi wanted to scream, wanted to let go of the pain. Forget about Kuroko Tetsuya. Or, bring him back. But he knew... he knew it was impossible! HE, was the reason to why Kuroko Tetsuya, that boy who turned into a creature!

"O-OI! Akashi! What's wrong?! You're acting strange! OI!"

He felt the need, the urge to cry... After all...

His Kuroko Tetsuya was gone forever.

-Line-

Kuroko felt bored. His eyes were blank, definitely blank. Not a hint of emotion. His palm pressed onto his cheek, his legs crossed. He knew the others had been stealing glances of him; not that he care. Why would he care, anyway?

"Heh," he chuckled softly, and tapped a finger on the table using his free hands. He thought of them lowly; they shouldn't have existed, he thought mentally. He couldn't understand himself. Why would the weakling wants to befriend with them? Oh, indeed, he wanted to blend in with them! Hah! He laughed mentally. He cursed his other self; that was just a mere weakling!

"Kuroko?"

He hummed in response. He didn't want to talk to those garbage right now.

"What do you want to eat- no, um drink? Of course, vanilla milkshake, right?!"

He shrugged. Kagami arched an eyebrow.

_'Kuroko is acting weird.' _He eyed Kuroko suspiciously. He then looked at the others; they were busily chatting away.

"Kuroko...?"

"What?" the said teenager snapped, glaring cold daggers at him. Kagami flinched. This wasn't the Kuroko he knew.

"Kuroko?"

"...Yes, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko sickly said, smiling slightly.

Kagami, being the bakagami, thought it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Maybe he was too exhausted that he thought Kuroko as another person.

"Nothing..."

He then talked to the others, and Kuroko didn't join at all. He just stood and walked away; and they didn't notice him.

.

.

.

_'Tetsuya, they don't care about you anymore...'_

-LiNe ^^-

"WHAT?! Kurokocchi said that?!" the blonde model, none other than Kise Ryouta, screeched. He couldn't believe what Akashi had told them."You're lying Akashicchi! Kurokocchi will never say that! Hah, maybe Akashicchi is just joking around!"

Akashi threw a scissors at his way, cutting the blonde's cheeks slightly, "I have no mood to entertain your stupid stuffs, Ryouta." He spoke coldly, For what reason do I lie?"

Aomine blurted out, "So that you think you're so mighty and couldn't be beaten."

And let's say, screams and begs of mercy was heard clearly that night.

**^^ Chapter ended!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Kagami had been stealing occasion glances of his shadow, Kuroko. That Kuroko is creeping him out, more than enough. He shudders at the thought of Kuroko. His sadistic smirk, his bloodied form... It was in a repetition. It just couldn't stop!

"What's wrong, Taiga...?" Kuroko asked.

Kagami wanted to scream, and run for his life. But, he was frozen to the spot. His voice... it's gone!

"Taiga~" Kuroko grinned and a pocket knife was fished out. Kagami widened his eyes.

"Ku-"

-Line-

Kagami screamed as he sat abruptly, taking deep breaths. He clutched onto his chest; he was sweating buckets. He shook his head,

"It's just a dream, Taiga... Calm down, calm down. Kuroko will never do that!"

He lied down on his bed once again, looking at his plain white ceiling. His mouth curled downwards, creating a frown. Why did he dream of Kuroko being like that? It was giving him the chills. It made him feel uncomfortable.

Kuroko had left without saying a word earlier on.

That wasn't like Kuroko at all. But yet again... Who knows?

He decided to have a cup of water. He went to his kitchen and filled the glass with plain cold water. He gulped it whole.

"Heh... Time to go back to sleep..."

-Line-

How many times was it already? He kept having that very same dream, and he was awaken, awaken and awaken. It was getting annoying and frustrating! Now, he couldn't sleep! For fear that the dream would repeat again. Oh hell yes, it surely will! Kagami was positive of that. He frowned.

-LiNe~-

"Kagami-kun, how odd. You have eye-bags..."

Kagami almost shrieked. It was that phantom, that creature! That nightmare! Kagami was frozen. He looked at the bluenette in horror; his mouth agape and his eye twitching. He pointed a finger at the phantom, who just stood there with his blank face.

"NO! STAY AWAY YOU FREAK!" Kagami yelled, not caring whether he gained attention or not from the others. They gossiped, 'He's crazy. Talking to himself...'. He didn't mind. He didn't care. All he wanted was that nightmare to begone!

Kuroko had a hurt look on his face "That hurts, Kagami-kun..."

Realizing his mistake, Kagami widened his eyes, "Sorry Kuroko..." He mumbled, but the phantom was gone. He pulled his hair in frustration and kicked a table, venting his anger on the innocent poor table.

"DAMN IT!"

-Line-

"-kun? Kagami-kun?" Riko called Kagami several times. She was getting pissed off. She hit Kagami's head, "OI BAKAGAMI!"

Kagami snapped out of his trance, "What...?"

Riko looked at Kagami, "Honestly..." She facepalmed. She placed a hand on her hip, "We're having a camp. There will be Rakuzan and all, though. We'll have practice with them."

Kagami nodded, not saying a word. Riko stared.

'Isn't he going to protest?' she thought, 'Nah. Let's just start packing...'

Kagami thought, 'I should ask Akashi and the others; even though I hate to... Urgh. Damn it!'

-Line-

Kagami really was getting freaked out. Whenever he wanted to talk to the others, Kuroko will always interrupt him. Saying such as, 'Kagami-kun, we need to talk'. And then, 'Ah, Kagami-kun!'. And then... Argh, he was really frustrated and freaked out! What is this? Some sort of prank?! Now, his eyes met Kuroko's gaze. His trembling fingers, dropped his cellphone.

"Bakagami?" Aomine's voice could be heard clearly, for it was in speaker mode, "Oi Bakagami, what's up?! Oi! Is this some sort of prank?! Oi, Bakagami!"

Kagami was too stunned to speak. Kuroko had an evil smile across his face, him cracking his knuckles.

"Oi Bakagami. What's going on? Anyway, anything changed with Tetsu?"

He gulped. Oh dear, he's caught. Kuroko frowned and out came- a knife! Kagami couldn't move. His throat- It burned. That image burned in his mind- that sick smile...

"Goodbye, Taiga."

-Line-

"ARGH!" Kagami shot up, panting, "A DREAM?!"

Kagami sighed in relief. "These dreams..."

Kagami knew it was something to do with Kuroko, his friend.

**XD Poor Kagami... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Akashi Seijuro crossed his legs and his arms. His eyebrows furrowed. A certain someone did not attend the meeting. He felt- no, not anger. He felt disappointed.

"Oh, I should have known Tetsuya wouldn't attend this meeting..." he mumbled.

He sighed, before looking at the others. "As you have known, we would have a camp with Seirin along with our fellow basketball mates. Therefore, I would like to have a little chat with you... regarding Tetsuya since he's not here."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, and the others kept quiet so Akashi could continue, "As you can see... Tetsuya isn't the Tetsuya we knew. He is not the Tetsuya we admire, and all. He's... He changed because of me."

"... It's not your fault, Akashi. It's all of our fault. We disappointed Tetsu, I even said I couldn't receive his passes anymore. That must have hurt him to the core... Therefore, you're not to blame. All of us are... We changed Tetsu..." it was Aomine who said that. Wow, who knew Ahomine could say that? (Aomine: STUPID DAMN AUTHOR!)

Midorima pushed up his glasses, "We must get Kuroko back. Not that I care anything about him! Oha Asa-"

"Yeah yeah Mido-chin..." Murasakibara cut him off.

"You tsun-tsun, Midorimacchi!"

"Shut up, Kise!" Midorima hit Kise's head with his lucky item, which is a carrot plushie.

"You bought a carrot plushie?! HEH, it looks like you, Midorima!" Aomine laughed his heads off along with the others, exception of Akashi and Midorima.

Then, the others saw something they didn't for a long time. Their breathe hitched; Akashi... was smiling.

-Line-

Kagami couldn't find the right word for it. Kuroko, his best friend, was acting... odd, strange and more! He kept frowning here and there... Never pass the ball to anyone and shot three-pointers, like Midorima, the Oha Asa freak. The redhead stole a glance at the bluenette before screaming mentally.

'ARGH! DAMN IT!'

He shook his head and pulled onto his hair. Kuroko make his mind swirl-blank. Totally blank!

"Argh... damn it...'

-Line-

Riko smirked, "So, prepare yourself for practising with Rakuzan, Shutoku, Kaijou, Yosen and Touo Gakuen!"

Everyone, excluding Kuroko and Kagami, cheered. Well, Kuroko had a smirk while Kagami? Zoning out... Kuroko didn't pay any heed to him though. He didn't care. He didn't even notice! Heh, who would bother such a stupid dim light anyway- Kuroko had said that twice.

He left the gym without any word; it was annoying. He didn't care if they call him, he won't pick up the phone. He didn't care if they would search for him. Be it! Such weakling must deserve no respect from the superior.

Kuroko smirked. Heh, an unexpected camp with Rakuzan and more? He laughed darkly. Oh, he couldn't wait, certainly! He felt excited, his eyes twinkling with mischief, that sick smirk. Ah, the days couldn't get any better!

"Heh, just wait you stupid idiots... I shall show you who's superior, who's the king... A shadow never loses..." he whispers and chuckles darkly, "Indeed..."

**HEHEHE! Sorry- its something like a continuation of the previous chapter you see... I have not been updating for a while becoz of sch... =.= Secondary life is sure hard! Nonetheless, I shall try my best to update daily... Especially Sat and Sun! Well, buh bai~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

|It's the camp day!|

Kagami was in a dilemma. He was contemplating whether to choose to ask the Generation of Miracles for any information they knew, and seek for help, or, he could simply ignore Kuroko's strange behaviour. Perhaps, Kuroko had something in mind which is maybe- For he had somehow changed the Generation Of Miracles. But that won't make any sense because Kuroko had stopped talking to anyone-Unless needed, then he would.

From the blunt Kuroko, to the silent Kuroko. Kagami knew; his guts were telling him that he wasn't the Kuroko he knew. It was a creature, a monster. Kuroko is somewhere deep in it. But... How would he save Kuroko? Or, is this all his hallucinations? If not, Riko and the others would notice the change and discuss with the Generation Of Miracles, as they are the best source of information at the moment for Kuroko; as they had been his mates during their junior high.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko called out, "Where are the others?"

He almost shrieked. He looked at Kuroko, his hand placed on his chest.

"God, Kuroko! You're going to make me have a heart attack one day!" the redhead complained.

"...Be it then."

Kagami widened his eyes. Did he heard it right? Kuroko didn't care if he was the reason to him having a heart attack?!

"P-Pardon Kuroko?"

"I said, it won't happen Kagami-kun. If you have a heart disease, check up on the doctor and refrain from eating many burgers and all," Kuroko deadpanned.

Kagami blinked before he scowled, "Kuroko...!"

Kuroko simply shrugged, and began playing with his cellphone. Kagami found it off. Kuroko, would always read a book if he have free time. He decide to put that aside. He had decided. He would ask Generation Of Miracles for help. Maybe it is hallucination but precaution is good. You will never know what will happen after all...

-Line-

Seirin boarded the bus. Riko started taking the attendance. She had repeated Kuroko's name countless of time, but he didn't respond. He didn't even answer his phone, and was nowhere to be in sight. Kagami scratched his head. Wasn't Kuroko next to him just now?

"Kuroko-kun?" Riko repeated once more, and finally, a 'yes?' could be heard.

Kuroko stood behind Riko, holding onto Nigou. Kagami shrieked, but then stopped as he saw Nigou trembling in fear. He also noticed there was blood tinted on his white fur. He blinked,

'Why on earth would Nigou be bleeding and be scared?'

Little did he know, what had happened to Nigou.

**:3 Hope you enjoyed~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Finally, they reached. They were greeted with a beautiful beach, along with the other members. Midorima was busy lecturing about how important it was to follow Oha Asa to Shutoku, Kise being bullied; as usual, Aomine reading his beloved book of Mai-chan, Murasakibara eating snacks and Akashi? He was nowhere to be seen. Kagami looked around for the -ahem- short, and feared redhead captain.

Kuroko, straight away, plops himself onto the sand and played with his cellphone, once again.

"Oi, Kuroko! Nothing better to do is it?! From just now you're playing with your cellphone!"

"It's none of your business, Kagami-kun," he sternly replied, "I'm bored so I would like to play my games installed in my phone. Is that wrong?"

"It's not wrong, Tetsuya. It's simply because you're acting out of character."

Ah, there Akashi stood, in his suit. He, apparently, had just arrived for he, just now, had some errands to do by his father. He then excused himself to the toilet, and changed into his t-shirt and shorts. He then came back, his scissors in hand.

"Taiga," He called out, "I would like to speak-"

"Ah, I'm sorry Akashi-kun. But I would like to talk to Kagami-kun, you see..." Kuroko interrupted his ex-captain, "It's a very important matter."

Akashi arch an eyebrow, he knew Kuroko was lying. But nonetheless, to avoid suspicion, he just nods curtly.

-Line-

"Akashicchi, are you sure that... you want to let him talk to Kagachin?" Murasakibara spoke with his mouth full of snacks.

"Yes, Atsushi. And, do not eat with your mouth full."

**Oh god. You guys... You should read... 'He is Ours' by kOcchi zenrei. It's nice. And btw, sorry for the late and short chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"So Kuroko, what do you want to talk about?"

Kagami asked, dribbling a basketball. It amazes Kagami that there was a basketball court near the beach, and it was only a distance away. He could still see the others.

"Ah, Kagami-kun... You see... I forgot what I was about to say."

Kagami facepalmed unconsciously, 'God damn it, Kuroko...!'

Before Kagami could reply Kuroko, the phantom player was nowhere to be seen. He let a sigh escape from his lips.

'Is that really Kuroko, the one I knew?'

-line-

Akashi eyed Kuroko; he mentally thanked god that the bluenette hadn't make any troubles for him yet. However, it was worrisome. Kuroko, that creature in the body of Kuroko, can snap any point of time; in any circumstances. That worried Akashi to no end.

Akashi was afraid that the creature stood in front of him, had mercilessly killed Kuroko Tetsuya. If it did happened, it will irk him and make him feel guilty. Akashi admits, he felt tremendous fear.

Kuroko can just... say hateful things to them. Even though it wasn't Kuroko himself, Akashi predicted, and he will be right. He knows it. He will feel guilty and hate himself for it.

Well, he is hating himself and guilty already, but that would be beyond. Maybe, he'll commit suicide.

-Line-

"So, Kurokocchi... have an alter ego like Akashicchi?" Kise whispered.

Midorima nodded, "It seems so."

Currently, the Generation Of Miracles, exception for a certain redhead captain and the phantom bluenette, was discussing about matters.

Aomine sighed, "I see. How do we bring them back?"

"Akachin is already back but now, we need to 'save' Kurochin."

Midorima nodded, "We need help from that Bakagami... According to Oha-"

"Midochin, now it's not the time for Oha Asa."

"Yeah, you freak."

Midorima didn't argue. He knew, it wasn't the time for Oha Asa. It can wait. He denies it, but in his heart, he really cared for Kuroko.

-line-

"Kuroko, Murasakibara, Aomine and Kise is acting weird? Well, Shin-chan acts weird too!" Takao stated worriedly, "I wonder why."

Gathered in the basketball court, was Himuro, Kagami, Sakurai and Takao. They are busy discussing about their partners.

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai bowed, apologizing.

"There's nothing to be sorry of, Sakurai," Himuro sighs.

"I have a feeling it is related to Kuroko..." Kagami mumbled, "Ever since that match, they are all acting weird."

"... yes, indeed. When I talk to Kuroko, he ignored me."

"Kuroko also gave a vibe I hate.."

"Kuroko-kun also... he flashed me a sickly smile. I'm sorry!"

Kagami's suspicions had came true. The dreams he received... it was really a bad sign. He's going to bring Kuroko back...

'All of the Generation of Miracles are ridiculous people, indeed. But, now, I really need their help to bring back Kuroko.'

**Sorry for the suckish chappy...! My exams are in a week time and Im really pressurized. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites by the way! Muah**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Kuroko laid on his bed, he had the room to himself. He do not wish to mingle around those filthy idiots anymore. He let out a sigh, and drifted to sleep.

_'LET ME OUT!'_

Kuroko shot his eyes open as he sat abruptly, sweating. He panted, 'Damn you Tetsuya. Just sit still and sleep!'

_'LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! IT'S MY BODY! NOT YOURS!'_

Kuroko pulled on his own hair, 'Shut up...'

_'Let..me..out...! You have hurt Nigou, and who else you want to hurt?! Scram off! Let me out! I want my body back!'_

Kuroko furrows his eyebrows, "Shut the hell up, Tetsuya... You and your mouth... You aren't like this...!"

_'This matters with my best friends! Who on earth wouldn't want to protect their friends?!'_

'I don't care, Tetsuya... I don't.'

_'Because you have no friends! Now let me out!'_

"Stupid Tetsuya...!" He punched the wall to his right, "Shut the hell up, you bastard!"

-Line-

**_THWAK!_**

The sound of something colliding into a wall was heard. All of the members look at each other.

"That came from Tetsu-kun's room..." Momoi trailed off.

Kagami stood abruptly, and all of the attention was directed to him.

"Kagami-kun...?"

"Do not enter into his room," he sternly warned, "Don't... He's not the Kuroko Tetsuya we know...! I'm pretty sure the Generation Of Miracles are aware of this!"

"What are you talking about, Kagami-kun?" Riko asked, "He is Kuroko-kun."

"No, he's not!"

Kagami slammed his hands on the table, shaking it and shocking the others, "He's not Kuroko! He's a damn creature!"

"Calm down, Kagamicchi..." Kise tried calming him down, "Let's have a private talk..."

Kise forced a laugh. Kagami glared at him, "Don't act like you don't know, Kise!"

"Oi, oi, Bakagami..."

"Shut up, Ahomine!"

"Taiga," Kagami froze.

'Damn!'

Akashi stood behind him, nonchalant as ever. A frown was across the feared redhead, "Taiga, we shall talk. Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi and Shintarou, it includes you five as well. No more room for words."

Before the six could respond, Akashi had walked off. They followed him in suit anyway.

-Line-

"Kagami-kun is acting strange..." Riko trailed off, "What does he mean 'That isn't the Kuroko Tetsuya we know'?"

Sakurai, Kasamatsu, Takao and Himuro looked at each other.

Kasamatsu spoke, "Well... How do I explain this?"

He looked at the other three, giving them the 'tell them or I'll punish you' look. The three gulped, and Sakurai started off first. Being the coward he was, he explained it in one fluid motion; so fast that none could understand him.

"Kuroko-kunisactingstrangesoisKagami-kunasKagami-kunisn'tcomfortablewiththenewKuroko-kun! I'm sorry!"

They sweatdropped. Takao scoffed.

"Kuroko-kun is acting strange so is Kagami-kun as Kagami-kun isn't comfortable with the new Kuroko-kun, was what he said. And, so is the Generation Of Miracles."

"Now that you mention it, Seichan is acting really strange.." Reo grumbled, playing with his food.

Mayuzumi drank his milkshake, keeping quiet. He knew what was going on; and what the new shadow is capable off. At the thought of the him, Mayuzmi stopped drinking the milkshake. His lips stretched,

'Let's see what you're capable of, Kuroko Tetsuya...'

**O ohhh~ What's wrong with Mayuzumi Chihiro?! ._. What will Akashi be talking about with them? Its crappy coz... I have a feeling I did badly for my exams! T^T **

**Wish me luck. Being in an express stream... -.-'**


End file.
